Talk:Myrtenaster/@comment-7086618-20130310221941
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vt9vl8iAN5Q The video sets place in two time zones. One is present, which is at the beginning when she starts singing, and the later is in the past, as you can see the scar on her face on the left side where she bleeds, it is very very hard to notice at first due to angles. Here is my fight anaylsis, I posted the video above for those who wish to read over and compare their own thoughts. She is shown having amazing agility, and being quite agile. She uses no magic until 1:25. Her right index and middle finger out, fingertips glowing white, which leads to her most talked about and noticeable white colored magic. After a series of hand movements, at 1:27, a circle forms under her, with the same insignia on the back of her outfit, she burns forward, doesn't run, so she is gliding over the ground at 1:28, and at 1:29, her body is seen shimmering, and seems to evaporate in a glimmer of light,, then reappear going back in the direction she came from within the same glimmer within the same one second time span. (no circle was shown, but it gets me thinking on something I will mention later on) She jumps in the air, upside down, slashes the knight without much effect, and then is seen landing upside down on a white circle, propels diagonally to the ground, slashes his left thigh with her sword on the landing, to which she repeatedly attacks the same leg, 3 times, and then propels herself with the white circle at 1:35, going upwards at 1:36, propels forward at 1:37 with the circle, slashes, another air-step at 1:40 with the same circle, goes upwards to avoid the sword, but is punched by his free hand at 1:42. The video goes to the future for a moment for her song, then back in time to the past to when she got the scar. At 2:12 is the first time she fuses magic into her sword, which is red. At 2:16 she swings her sword up into a block like stance with the sword in front of her in the air. The knight swings down at 2:17. And then here mere action is a light slow flick of her wrist with the sword, slowly forward, hitting the sword and going back lightly. The knight is sent flying backwards from this. Which leads me to this conclusion RED IS FORCE REVERSE MAGIC If the knight swings with all his might downwards, he will receive equal force back into himself. While Weiss, who lightly and slowly moved her sword, only had it move back in the same manner, since she used no force or energy, it was minimal. Red red light was merely the activation of the sword magic. Which makes me thing that it is good for 1 IMPACT then she needs to recast. Whether this is true will be seen in future installments I hope. (replay 2:15-2:18 over and over if need be to see the movements I mentioned) At 2:19 she spins, and she has a show of light blue lights around her sword, then you can see a hint of violet at 2:20, but she stabs her sword into the ground. IT does not show her sword channging color but we can all assume it did due to the use of her sword and the colors involved. This leads to light blue being associated with a form of ice magic, which freezes the ground, or maybe the object she strikes in a lineear line. (shown between 2:21-2:23) She runs forward at 2:24, and jumps on the enemies sword, he sword is shown glowing a greenish color. Which if above mentioned is true, it is yellow. Which leads me to think this is a form of attraction magic, like magnetism, allowing her to stick to whatever surface she is upon. She rolls down at 2:25, and slashes his wrist at 2:26, the ice shatters as his sword lands behind her at 2:28. So she disarmed him while he was immobilized. She precast the boost circle for her air jumps at 2:31, rotates it to violet at 2:33, the knight runs to strike down with his fist since she is between him and his sword at 2:36, in order to move her away from his sword so he can reclaim it. This is of course a trap since she dodges and then she thrusts her right hand out at 2:37, activates the circle, to which he is boosted upwards at 2:38, twirls her sword for the stars between then to 2:40, which they shoot out to his limbs and lock him into place at 2:42. At 2:43 she sets her right palm out, creating another circle, crouches down as the sword switches to white, jumps in the air, the sword glows, white runes appear. She is seen using the propulsion circle mid air to charge her opponent at 2:49 and cuts through at 2:52. At 2:54, his body seems to burn with white fire, hits the ground at 2:55, and explode into a white crystal like substance like glass. Which brings me to discuss, what is the white magic upon her sword. Well if it is the circles which propel her, then wouldn't it cause her opponent to split into two pieces. If it was light blue, the ice would be understandable. No what I think is this, is shown much earlier when she firsts vanishes as a spec of white particles and reappears going the opposite direction at 1:28-1:29, is it is like a form of particle acceleration or some sort, which could explain her body being propelled in air, and on the ground, like self propulsion. And as for using it on her opponent, she struck her opponent with the sword, and then as he hit, he evaporated into a similar form of particles she transformed into in order to accelerate her movement. Don't know how to classify white yet, but it seems to fit under a similar category.